


Second dance alone

by Suggle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron tipsy, M/M, Wedding there second dance alone, you know I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle





	

After a couple of drinks Aaron becomes tipsy and stumbles over to Robert bringing there hands together dragging him over to him in the middle of the pub. 

Roberts arms wrap around him as a slow song comes on in the background as they sway to the music slowly Aaron's head resting on his shoulder as they move.

He feels safe in Roberts arms he feels Aaron let out a yawn on his shoulder as another song comes on still moving together"Mm tired"Robert smiles against his neck "Then lets go to bed"he feels Aaron arms holding him tighter around his waist"Don't wanna move"his voice mumbled by Roberts blazer.

Robert leans in a kisses Aaron's forehead before resting his head where it was tucked into Aaron's neck"Always hold me"Robert nods against his neck mumbling an always. Aaron feels Roberts smile his hands running up and down his back as the song comes to an end. 

They pull apart still touching Roberts hand wondering  to his shoulders Aaron's breath hitches tingles sliding down his back Robert leans in there lips touching not kissing"You know"Robert kisses Aaron's lips slowly and passionately before breaking apart"I know now let's get you to bed"

 


End file.
